


Make Me Better

by magnusbicon



Series: tumblr prompts [21]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, and alec doesn't realize the impact he has, but max is cute and everyone loves him, institutional racism mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: Prompt: When baby Max is like 9 or 10 months, Magnus has to go away for some work reasons so Alec has to take his son to work and he strides into the Institute with his diaper bag and Max on his hip and everything falls a bit silence coz it never happens and Alec's like "Meeting at whatever time, proceed" while Max is babbling and off they go to his office where let's face it, not much happens coz everyone drops by to gush over the baby and Alec ends up with everybody on the carpet playing.





	Make Me Better

"Alright buddy, are you ready? You get to be my second in command today. It's a big responsibility, but I know you can handle it."

Max let out a long string of noises, and Alec took it as an agreement, smiling widely at his son. He had never brought Max to work before, figuring that it was best to keep him away from the bigoted Shadowhunters that frequented the Institute, but he didn't have a choice in the matter this time, as Magnus was away on official High Warlock business. He took a deep breath, composing his expression. He couldn't exactly go in with the goofy smile that he wore for Max without having everyone question his authority, so he settled for indifference. He balanced his son on his hip and made sure the diaper bag was secure on his shoulder before he entered the building, and braced himself as he felt every pair of eyes lock in on Max.

The room fell silent aside from Max's babbling, and Alec stared back at them defiantly, daring them to challenge him. He was never one to back down from a fight, especially when it was in defense of someone he loved. If anyone even  _breathed_  harshly in Max's direction, Alec would put them on their ass without hesitation.

"The meeting regarding downworld relations will begin at 10 o'clock sharp. I expect all available personnel to attend. Don't be late," He said, his voice stern as it traveled across the room. Max laughed at this, seemingly delighted at the change in his tone, and it was nearly impossible for Alec not to laugh along with him. He knew that he wore a mask when he was at the Institute, and how big of a contrast it was from when he was at home. It wasn't that he wanted to hide- he made sure that everyone was well aware of who his family was and what his values were- but he didn't want to be close to these people. For most of his life he had trusted what everyone else told him, felt hatred for Downworlders without even knowing why.

That was one of the biggest problems with the Shadow World as a whole. So many of his people felt disgust and loathing toward Downworlders, and they didn't even know  _why_  they felt that way. No one ever challenged them or asked them to rethink their ways. No one told them that they couldn't truly know, because no one cared. They were comfortable with their blindness and ignorance. They didn't feel the need to question it, and if Magnus hadn't come crashing into Alec's life, he might've been the same way. Accepting ideals simply because that's what everyone else did, not because he had formed his own opinion. Just the thought made him sick, especially when he was holding his Warlock son in his arms. If he had seen Max on his doorstep a few years ago, he might have curled his lip in contempt and left him there, and that was unforgivable.

"Proceed," he said, and turned to go to his office, his heart racing. Panic was edging in, as it always did when he let himself overthink things. He immediately sat down in his chair and set Max in front of him on his desk when he reached his office, holding onto his son's torso with one hand and watching as he played with a pen he had picked up. In his other hand he held his phone, and his thumb hovered over the call button on Magnus' contact, debating whether or not he should press it. He was being ridiculous and he knew it, but he couldn't help it. He knew that no one would attempt to lay a finger on Max unless they had a serious death wish, but that didn't mean they couldn't convey their distaste in other ways.

"Where's my favorite nephew?" Isabelle interrupted his thoughts as she strode into the room, a wide grin on her face as she snatched Max from his grip, lifting him up into the air. His laugh rang around the room, and the sound calmed him somewhat.

"He's your  _only_  nephew," Alec reminded her, standing up and walking around his desk to plant a kiss on the top of her head, "and I'm sure he's even better now that his favorite aunt came to see him."

"I'm his  _only_  aunt," she mocked, and fixed him with a smug grin. "But I'm sure you'll adopt another one soon enough. You're already the ultimate dad." She eyed the diaper bag that was sitting on his desk, and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Yeah, well, I'm starting to think I should've stayed home. All of the staring when I walked in was painful," Alec mumbled, crossing his arms.

Isabelle rolled her eyes and looked back at Max, who was trying to pull her shirt into his mouth but failing miserably. "Your dad isn't always the brightest, is he?" she said, pulling the fabric out of Max's grasp.

"What are you talking about?" Alec asked defensively, motioning for her to give him his son back. She sighed and handed him over, placing her hands on her hips in impatience.

"They weren't staring because they're angry. They were staring because he's cute, and they want to meet him. I swear, sometimes you are so dense." Alec stared at her blankly, waiting for her to laugh or say that she was joking, but her expression was unwavering.

"No way," he said, shaking his head. "They were looking at us like we were demons."

"They're afraid of  _you_ , Alec. You're always so stoic and strict around them. I bet there are at least 5 people hovering out in that hallway right now trying to think of an excuse to come in and see Max."

A knock on the door sounded right as she finished speaking, and Alec shot his sister a look of disbelief before saying, "Come in." A woman who looked to be around Isabelle's age opened the door cautiously, her eyes immediately locking on Max as she stepped in, and then a smile spread across her face. Whatever excuse she had come up with seemed to die on her lips as she stood there, and she shifted her weight from one leg to the other as she spoke.

"I was just wondering if I could maybe...could I hold him?" She met Alec's eyes for a few seconds, the fear evident in her gaze, and Isabelle stepped on his foot after a moment of silence.

"Uh, yeah. Sure," he said, pressing his lips into a line to avoid groaning in pain as he handed Max over, and glared at Isabelle once the woman's attention was completely on Max.

"I told you so," she mouthed at him, and without another word she left. He heard her laughter as she went out into the hallway, and a moment later a whole group of Shadowhunters entered his office, their hands behind their backs as they watched the woman bounce Max up and down in her arms. Alec was surprised that the hostility he had imagined in their eyes was actually excitement, and his heart warmed at the sight.

Later, when Magnus asked how his day was over the phone, Alec laughed, shaking his head. He told him everything, from his brief bout of panic to his realization that when it was time to leave nothing had gotten done, and he had been sitting on his carpet surrounded by Shadowhunters who wanted to play with their son all day. He had even missed his own meeting, but then again, it was likely that no one had shown up anyway.

"You know that it's because of you, right?" Magnus asked, his smooth voice crackling somewhat through the speaker. "You've made a difference."

"I never would have been inclined to if it weren't for you," Alec replied stubbornly, and Magnus sighed.

"Alexander, your mere existence opened up a gaping hole in the Clave's logic. You make your people better. You make them  _think_. That's not just because you're married to me. Give yourself some credit."

Alec went to sleep that night with a strange feeling in his chest, and somewhere under all of the insecurities and fear that he harbored, he recognized it for what it was.

Hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat on tumblr: magnusbicon!


End file.
